Skywarp's Reward
by fluting-through-life
Summary: So, what exactly DID Skywarp get in return for helping Thundercracker? Companion fic to my story "Just This Once", but can be PWP on its own with only minor references to plot. VERY minor references. Contains Sticky Seeker Slash.


_For your Valentine's Day reading pleasure._

_This was written under the assumption that you have read __Just This Once__ (one of my stories that you might want to check out *hint hint*), but there really aren't any spoilers so you're probably safe. And I guess you don't really need to have read it since it's mostly focused on the ROBO-SECKS as opposed to plot anyway._

_That being said: THIS HAS LOTS OF STICKY SEEKER SMUT. You have been warned._

* * *

"Tee-_Ceee_," a soft voice purred as the door to Thundercracker's quarters slid open. "Know what time it is?"

Thundercracker looked up from the datapad he'd been reading on his berth to see his trinemate briefly silhouetted against the dark corridor until the door whooshed shut behind him. Humoring him, Thundercracker asked, "No, 'Warp, what time is it?"

The black Seeker slunk gracefully across the floor to lean ominously over his wingmate. He swooped down and stole a passionate kiss from the other, slipping his glossa between his lips and probing skillfully around his mouth. "It's time to repay your debt," he murmured against the blue Seeker's lips.

Thundercracker leaned up, pressing his mouth against the other as he responded huskily, "And what did your pretty little head come up with?"

Skywarp pushed his trinemate back against the berth and straddled his hips. He didn't answer with words, only rocked his pelvic plating over the other's. He moaned at the friction, tilting his head back to revel in the sensation. Thundercracker reached out to run a hand down the other's cockpit when it was roughly grabbed and pinned to the berth before he could react. Skywarp raised an optic ridge at him, challenging him to try to escape. And because Thundercracker knew that's what Skywarp wanted, he struggled to regain use of his hands.

"Tut, tut," Skywarp chided, forcing his wrists down to accentuate his point. "Can't escape me." He bent swiftly, pressing his pale lips to his wingmate's and pulling a long drawn out moan from him. "I _want_ you, TC," he groaned against his lips. "_All _of you." He jerked his hips over Thundercracker's, emphasizing his need.

No foreplay, no teasing torturous little touches. He wanted it hard and fast. "I'm disappointed," Thundercracker murmured. "All this time and you just want a quick 'face?"

"Who said I only wanted one?"

With that, Skywarp deftly reached down between their bodies, manually undoing Thundercracker's interface latch and drawing out his already erect spike. He pinned Thundercracker's wrists again, opening his valve cover and positioning himself over Thundercracker's length. He sent a self-satisfied smirk down at his trinemate as he lowered himself slowly, allowing himself to feel every inch of the mech beneath him. His valve contracted around the thick spike, lubricant dripping down their armor, while it gradually penetrated his tight port.

"Mm, T-_Cee_, you feel so _good_," he moaned, tossing his head back at the feeling of his trinemate inside him. He jerked his hips forward, a shudder winding its way across his body and out to his wingtips as the spike shifted pressure in his valve. He cried out, rocking his hips again. Thundercracker tried to pry his way out of his trinemate's grasp, only to have his hands slammed back against the berth, accompanied by a snide grin from his purple counterpart. "I wanna ride you _hard_, TC," he gasped, pelvic plating scraping desperately together. "Can't get away from _me_."

Sparks flew from where their armor scraped against the other, hot and sticky lubricant dripped between them and their soft growls and moans of pleasure filled the room. Skywarp panted in time with each of his thrusts, feeling Thundercracker rocking his hips upward into his valve. "You want it, don't you?" he purred. "Mm, you know you do."

Thundercracker felt the contracting of his trinemate's port and he knew the other was close. He was going to get Skywarp off before he did. "That all you got?" the blue Seeker goaded breathlessly. "Come on, 'Warp, I know you can do better than that." He jerked his hips roughly up into the other, feeling the telltale signs of the inevitable overload.

"Ah, _ah_! _TC_!" Skywarp cried as he climaxed hard atop his trinemate, riding the sensation out for as long as he could. His valve convulsed around the thick spike, tipping Thundercracker over the edge as well. He let out a short, pleasured rumble and sank back into the berth once it was over.

Skywarp allowed him a few nanokliks to recover. He lay down on his trinemate's cockpit, kissing and sucking at his neck cables. "Not finished with you," he murmured, reaching between them and teasing his closed valve covering.

"Of course not," Thundercracker agreed. "But you didn't count on something."

Skywarp raised a curious optic ridge at him. "And what's that?"

"Maybe _I'm _not finished with _you_." Before Skywarp could react, Thundercracker flipped him roughly over to land hard on his cockpit on the berth. Thundercracker crawled onto his back, using his slightly larger frame to pin Skywarp down. He bent and licked his purple trinemate's audio, feeling a delicious shiver in response.

"Hey!" Skywarp protested, wriggling delightfully beneath Thundercracker. "I thought this was about _me_."

"You know you like it rough," he murmured against his audio receptor. He reached down between them and ran a hand across Skywarp's aft, slipping a finger into the thigh joint just beside his valve.

Skywarp gasped and inadvertently arched into the touch. "Tuh-TC, I'm not… not gonna let you do-_ooh_, yeah, like that, mm, just like that." Thundercracker teased the outer rim of Skywarp's dripping valve with a dark finger, penetrating it with only the tip. Skywarp tried to snap his hips over the digit when the blue Seeker pulled away, lightly tutting at him for trying to take more than he was given.

"Drives me crazy when you're so horny," Thundercracker muttered, running his glossa over several sensitive neck cables and positioning his spike as he waited for just the right moment.

"T-_Cee_!" Skywarp whined as he wiggled his hips suggestively.

"Maybe I should just leave you like this, hmm? All turned on with no one to _help_ you."

And Skywarp _whimpered_. "No, don't do that." He arched his aft back to scrape against Thundercracker's pelvic armor. The blue Seeker smirked to himself. He loved seeing his Skywarp so undone.

"But I guess that you _have_ earned it." Without warning, he forcibly slid his spike into his trinemate, receiving a long, drawn out moan from the mech beneath him and a frame-rattling shudder. Thundercracker grabbed hold of Skywarp's ailerons for leverage and slid back, almost to the tip, before roughly thrusting all the way back in. Skywarp let out a short grunt at the forceful penetration, but he moved back, pushing back into Thundercracker's thrusts.

The blue Seeker continued to mercilessly pound into his wingmate, loving the feel of Skywarp's slick valve against his spike. He wrapped his arms around Skywarp's waist and pulled him up against him, tightening and relaxing his hold with each harsh plunge. Skywarp let out several short, harsh pants before his valve flexed against Thundercracker and his body convulsed in a rough overload. He cried out his wingmate's name before falling limp beneath him. Thundercracker quickly followed suit, feeling the excess energy spill from his spike and into his trinemate.

Skywarp lay beneath him, vents huffing and whining as they tries to expel the extra heat and return his core temperature to normal. "S-still… not done with you," he panted.

"Don't mind if I do all the work though," Thundercracker muttered, turning his wingmate over onto his back and kissing him tenderly. He lightly touched Skywarp's spike covering and smirked suggestively at him.

Skywarp gave him a mischievous, crooked grin of his own, rocking his hips imperceptibly along with Thundercracker's ministrations. Seeing that his wingmate was recovered enough to continue their carnal activities, Thundercracker slid open his wingmate's spike covering, feeling a wanton thrill as he watched the other's phallic length fully extend. He ran a finger lightly all the way down to the base and watched as Skywarp trembled beneath him, his vents beginning to overwork once again. Thundercracker molested the tip, pinching and pulling lightly at it, as he reached out to trace small patterns across a black wing.

"Oh, TC," Skywarp moaned, arching up into him.

Thundercracker smiled and sucked his trinemate's neck cables. Slowly, teasingly, he licked and kissed his way down Skywarp's body, dipping his tongue into various transformation seams and joints. The purple Seeker off-lined his optics to allow himself to simply _feel_ everything that his wingmate did to him. He gasped as Thundercracker's warm glossa slid over a particularly sensitive sensor node at the base of his cockpit. Finally, he felt Thundercracker come to rest near his hips and looked down at him. His intakes hitched at the sight of his wingmate's mouth poised over his spike and he couldn't help the wanton groan that escaped his lips.

With a licentious gleam in his crimson optics, Thundercracker slid his glossa down his wingmate's hardness and back up, loving the unrestrained shudder he got in response. He took the very tip of it into his mouth, letting his dental plating lightly scrape across the surface. He brought one hand up to it, wrapping his fingers around the rest, and _squeezed_.

"_Ah_, TC!" Skywarp moaned, arching his back and throwing his head back. His hips quivered as he fought the overwhelming urge to rock them into his wingmate's mouth.

Thundercracker took the entire length of his trinemate between his lips before coming back up. He slid a finger into Skywarp's still-exposed port, alternating between sucking on his spike and penetrating his valve. Skywarp released a long moan, clutching desperately at the berth as his wingmate went down his length. He looked down with lust-filled optics, intently watching his wingmate work him over. Thundercracker locked optics with him and nipped the end of his spike, making sure that Skywarp could see _everything_ he was doing.

"Tuh-TC…" Skywarp gasped, trembling as he felt an overload building in his nether regions.

Thundercracker smiled around the spike in his mouth, greatly enjoying the effect he had on his lover. He pushed another finger into Skywarp's valve and slid them roughly in and out. Skywarp cried out, off-lining his optics and tossing his helm back to revel in the sensation. Thundercracker felt Skywarp's valve pulse around his fingers and knew he was close. He used his unoccupied hand to scrape roughly down Skywarp's cockpit and that was it. Skywarp moaned loudly as both interface systems overloaded simultaneously and his body jerked and twisted as intense pleasure rocked his circuits.

When the last of his climax had dissipated, he sunk back onto the berth with a decidedly satisfied look on his face. Thundercracker crawled back up his body and pulled Skywarp against his frame. The purple Seeker curled up against him, feeling his recharge protocol starting up.

"Hey, TC?" he murmured while his optics began to dim to a dull burgundy.

"Hmm?"

"I think I should do you favors more often."


End file.
